In recent years, with the development of information processing systems such as computers, the number of systems which collect various types of data such as sounds or vibration and analyze these types of data is growing. PTL 1, for example, discloses a device capable of obtaining a plurality of pieces of performance information from a plurality of devices to be managed which constitute such a system, and deriving coefficients of correlation functions between pieces of performance series information representing time-series variations of the pieces of performance information obtained at a predetermined interval, thereby specifying the position where an error has occurred in accordance with changes in correlation function. PTL 2 discloses collecting sound data generated from facilities, and obtaining the frequency spectrum of the collected data, thereby determining whether an error has occurred based on the correlation coefficients of spectral values.